<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tenacity Part I. Debts of the Past by a_very_important_phrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928816">Tenacity Part I. Debts of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_important_phrog/pseuds/a_very_important_phrog'>a_very_important_phrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, OC Story, Original Plot, Original Story - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_important_phrog/pseuds/a_very_important_phrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are simply some people that cannot sit by when great forces of evil opress people. </p><p>Unfortunately there are some that would really rather not make too much noise. And those that see it as a business opportunity. And those that just want to survive. </p><p>Regardless, everyone is paying the debts of the powers that came before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yerbana was a dingy, backwater, outer rim planet with an even worse capital city. It didn’t help that the empire was here with heavily armed troopers, curfews and a blockade that took quite a bit of effort to get past. Cotan would have liked to have stopped somewhere else. Admittedly, there wasn’t much nearby. Ojin said they needed to stop for some repairs to the hyperdrive that was damaged in their quick escape from one Imperial fleet, and had to pull out of hyperspace fast and incompletely in order to avoid the next Imperial fleet. It was a crazy, if not impressive move for the Nautolan pilot to make, but she's been gutsy and nearly insane at every turn he’s known her. Not that it was a bad thing, in fact every time it didn’t nearly kill them, it saved their lives. </p><p>Val had also said they were running low on bacta patches and other medical supplies. Cotan didn’t exactly know how Val and Ojin knew each other, but he knew that when he found them stopping on Ordonia and begged them for a job, it was Val that vouched for him. He was some random twenty-seven-year-old, scrawny, Twi’lek, but possibly the most frightening looking creature in the known galaxy, kindly persuaded Ojin to bring Cotan with them. </p><p>Three years later, Val was nearly thirty-three years old, still a mountain, towering over Cotan and could rarely duck under a doorway and not manage to hit his horns. It didn’t help that Val was a Zabrak with yellow skin and black markings across his body. The man was a nightmare to look at, but couldn’t have been a more kind and gentle being. </p><p>As the ship began to enter the Yerbana atmosphere, there came an odd feeling that Cotan couldn’t quite make sense of. It closed in, but didn’t feel all that threatening. Only that whatever it was could affect him directly. “I have a bad feeling about this planet.” </p><p>Val used sign language to get Ojin's attention, telling her that “Cotan thinks there’s something wrong.” Ojin didn’t stop, but was definitely paying attention. </p><p>She signed to him “What is it?” </p><p>Cotan spoke, but signed to include Ojin in the conversation. “I just get the feeling that something is going to go wrong.” </p><p>Instincts and feelings had never failed him before. In fact, he was aware that trusting his instincts was one of his greatest qualities. But the instant fear of bringing it up to these two people that considered him a friend stopped him. He was their friend. They were his friends. Whatever this was, it wasn’t that important. </p><p>“What do you think could go wrong?” Val asked, now that Cotan had properly begun to worry them. </p><p>He couldn’t explain it to them, so he shook his head. “Never mind. It’s probably nothing.” He said. There was a brief hesitation from Val, but Ojin continued to carefully dock in the city. The ramp lowered as the two boys walked down. </p><p>The feeling didn’t go away once they were on the surface. If anything, it got stronger, now becoming a sound, like a distant rumbling that would get closer and farther without any distinguishable pattern. </p><p>“Cotan.” Val stopped the green Twi’lek before he wandered off to go run his errands. “You know it’s alright if you have a problem with this place. I can bring anything up to Ojin if you aren’t comfortable going to her yet.” </p><p>He was right in assuming that Cotan was more comfortable talking to him, rather than Ojin. As much as he respected Ojin, she was rather intimidating, even if she didn’t mean to be. “It’s not that, Val. I just- I got a bad feeling about it is all.” </p><p>It was clear that Val knew something was up, but he decided to step back and let Cotan speak up when or if he was ready. That was something he appreciated about Val. He reminded him of some people in his past that were always there when he was confused or angry, or even just needed a moment of peace. It was difficult to move on, knowing that he would never see them again. But he knew that their peace and light had not left the universe, only that it had taken a new form, and he needed to find it. Val was one of those new lights. </p><p>“Alright. I’m going to see if I can find someone selling medical supplies. Oh, and if you find some jogan fruit, could you please bring some back? The last few planets have been fresh out and I really want to cook something with them.” Val smiled before putting a knitted hat on over his horns to better hide his appearance. </p><p>The further he distanced himself from the dock, the more the feeling began to fade. He didn’t exactly know what to make of that, but it didn’t stop him from staying on high alert in case something bad did happen. </p><p>The Empire was well established on Yerbana. Well, as established as they could be for a backwater, outer rim planet. But for a place like this, the Storm troopers were surprisingly active. Cotan knew these troopers could be looking for him or either one of his companions, but he acted as though he didn’t even notice they were there as he grabbed a few jogan fruits from a merchant's cart. </p><p>He tried to listen to their conversation, but was only able to hear a few sentences. </p><p>“This might be our last chance to find them.” </p><p>“They can’t have already escaped the planet.” </p><p>Whoever they were looking for seemed to be causing them a lot of problems. But something told Cotan that this was something important. Instead of prodding too far, he shuffled back to the ship. The Empire wouldn’t be much kinder to his team if they were caught as well. </p><p>The Tenacity wasn’t that big of a ship, but it certainly served a purpose. After three years of traveling and working with Ojin, he had learned that the VCX-350 Light Freighter was modified to be the perfect pirate ship. The Tenacity was quick and loud, not exactly the best for stealth, but she was definitely the best shock factor in the galaxy, being painted with bright red and yellow stripes down the sides and able to burst in, grab what she needed and be gone before the Empire could get their wits about them. She looked like Ojin and Val's baby, and that probably wasn’t far from the truth. </p><p>Ojin stepped out of the ship, her red skin being spotted with the soot, probably from their formerly flaming, rear engine that was hit in their escape. She gave a sharp-toothed smile and a thumbs-up, signaling that everything was good to go. Val was also looking more cheery than usual, and that was saying something. It looked like he had found something rare and helpful in his search for his supplies. </p><p>Neither of their joy was able to subside the return of the nagging instinct that got stronger as Cotan boarded the Tenacity. When Ojin began to take off, the feeling didn’t go away. Even as she jumped to hyperspace, the nagging persisted as they shot through the hyperspace lane. </p><p>Val caught Cotan's eye as he went back into the ship to check a few things, leaving Cotan with the pilot. The cockpit remained silent as he watched the tunnel of light shift and turn around the ship. A few minutes went by and he figured Val should have rejoined them by now. He couldn’t even hear him walking down the hall, or hitting his horns on the doorframes. </p><p>In just a little bit of time, Ojin was pulling the ship out of hyperspace and into the atmosphere of a planet that Cotan vaguely recognized. “Where are we?” he asked. </p><p>“Varonat.” She explained. “Back in The Clone Wars, this system was a hub for pirates and smugglers, but Jedi took it over and sent them scrambling for places to hide. But the place has stayed a good hub for less Imperial people to stay and rest.” That might explain it. He remembered a lot of the clone wars, being very deep in the warzones and being sixteen by the time they ended. </p><p>However, Cotan didn’t seem too convinced as she pulled into a lot where they would be able to rest for a while. The walls of buildings were so dirty, they almost looked fuzzy. There were three or four places that had smoke rising from them, and he couldn’t figure out if most of them were just innocent campfires, or if any of them had once been houses. “I didn’t say it wasn’t still a dump.” </p><p>One of the lights on the consul had flashed up, signaling Ojin and Cotan to come to the cargo bay. Both puzzled by why Val wanted them in the cargo bay, they went down to investigate. The nagging feeling that something was about to happen got more and more intense. The rattling, getting louder and louder until Cotan couldn’t hear his own thoughts anymore. </p><p>As soon as they found him, he started speaking right away, but Cotan could barely focus on him with the rumbling in his ears, insisting that he pay attention to it instead. Val frantically started explaining something that Cotan couldn’t hear, causing Ojin to shove past him and see what he was talking about.</p><p>Fearful of his own senses, Cotan stayed back while Ojin confronted the two stowaways on her ship. The two stepped out from behind one of the weapons crates they stole from the Empire. Cotan's eyes fell on the younger of the two and all at once, the feeling disappeared, and the rumbling sound had vanished. </p><p>“This is Raasha, and their daughter, Zara.” That was difficult to believe. The two people couldn’t have looked more different. The older one was a Togruta with dark blue skin and lekku down to their elbows, only vaguely taller than Cotan himself. </p><p>The younger of the two was a purple Lasat, that couldn’t have been any older than fourteen. She was short, and rather thin, but there was no doubt that she was physically strong. </p><p>There were a lot of things to unpack about these two. The first of which was how the Togruta glared daggers at him and Ojin. They stood in front of their adopted daughter, protectively. But Cotan wasn’t about to ignore his instincts when it came to this Lasat girl.</p><p>She observed Cotan closely, but without the wary guarded stance of her parent. One of her ears went up while the other went down, giving Cotan an expression of confusion. Had she felt the same weight that he had? No, that would be impossible. Regardless of what she may or may not have felt, she was standing rather calmly in this situation. Almost the same way that he did. The two mirrored each other in their energy in the situation, but there was something irresponsible about her. She was conflicted. There was something in her that ran wild with fear, anger and curiosity. Something that Cotan would hope best to ignore before it became his problem. </p><p>“What do you think, Cotan?” Val said like he had repeated it once or twice already. </p><p>“I’m sorry?” he said. </p><p>Ojin let out a long sigh, annoyed that he hadn’t been paying attention. Val attempted to clarify. “Do you think we should hire them for a while?” </p><p>It was then that Raasha spoke directly to him, now with more of a loose stance and a toothy grin, not unlike Ojin's. “I’ve got experience with sharp-shooting and I’m willing to work with your fine team of wild smugglers.” They said. “Zara’s good with explosives, if you need someone for that.” </p><p>The Lasat girl folded her arms in annoyance. “I’m best with hand-to-hand combat, but somebody doesn’t like me being in close combat.” </p><p>“We’ll talk later, Zara, but you know I don’t think it’s safe for you to be in the heat of a battle.” Raasha said to the young girl. “Now, creating the heat of battle is another thing.” They turned back to Cotan. “I know we’re probably odd and untrustworthy, and I get that; I’m a sketchy person. But even if you only let me do one job with you, it would be enough to give my daughter a safe place to sleep for a night or two and maybe a few credits for us to buy a meal.” </p><p>Whatever Cotan decided to say, it seemed that both Val and Ojin had already made up their minds that they would hire the two stowaways at least to see if they would be a decent fit for The Tenacity. The fact of the matter was that Cotan could tell there was something different about this Lasat girl. There was something he could feel that he was more scared of than anything. His curiosity was not enough to quell his fear. It would however, have to be chosen over his fear, because he could not risk his life for it. “It’s not really my decision. But I’m fine with you guys staying as long as Ojin sees fit. Her ship, her rules.” </p><p>Cotan had been in their very position before. Hoping that Val could convince Ojin to let him stay. And now he’s still here and working on The Tenacity like he’s known no other way of life. He only hoped that whatever reason Zara stuck out to him would subside eventually. Cotan could convince himself that he only had to ignore her. </p><p>Which was easier said than done. It seemed as soon as Val had taken his eyes off her for a minute, there was a knock on his cabin door, which he knew could only be the Lasat girl. He decided to open the door. It would be more difficult to explain to Val and Ojin why he was ignoring her than to just talk to her and avoid giving a lot of information.</p><p>The door slid open, revealing the girl that was only slightly shorter than Ojin. “May I help you, young one?” He asked her, but she didn’t look up to him right away. Even without looking too closely, Cotan could tell she was nervous about confronting him at all. Possibly the most terrifying thing about this girl was that she reminded Cotan of himself. An awkward stance, fidgeting hands and forgetting whatever she had practiced saying as soon as she was face to face with him. More than anything, she was scared. </p><p>For a brief second more, she struggled to say something, but Cotan wasn’t about to be rude and shut her down. About a million things could go more wrong if he completely shut her out. But she eventually found the words to say. “What makes you so different?” </p><p>So she had spent a while trying to find the right question to ask. And admittedly, if she was looking for a question that would get her answers, that was a good one. Oh how many times in his youth had Cotan gone to one of his many mentors and asked a question, only to be told he was asking the wrong one. The right question would be to ask what makes you so different, Zara. As good as her question was, it was not the correct one.</p><p>Cotan weighed his options as Zara looked up at him with a challenging and intelligent glare. As much as he wished, this young one was not stupid enough to lie to. He could encourage her to seek better questions. But that would undoubtedly put her in danger. Whatever her deal was, could not be good news for either of them. It would be best if he just stopped this before she found the right questions to ask.</p><p>“You could tell me why the Stormtroopers were looking for you and your parent.” Cotan jabbed back. </p><p>Zara tensed up a little, but hid it as quickly as it had come. “Uh… we aren’t exactly the best allies of the Empire.” She said. “Raasha and I made half of our living off of stealing lists of Imperial prisoners and selling them to anyone that had people recently arrested. A lot of the Outer Rim prisoners make a stop at Yerbana. The other half of our income was playing Sabacc in outer city saloons.” </p><p>“Your parent bet your earned money on Sabacc?” He asked, a little worried that they would risk their child's livelihood on a game. </p><p>“Oh, no! After Raasha taught me how to play, it was usually, only ever me at the table. They say I have a gift for it.” She laughed a bit. “I can’t quite explain it, but it’s like I can tell what everyone’s planning, just by imagining what they have in their hand. I’ve never lost a game.” </p><p>Her explanation nearly made him close the door and just hide from the conversation, but Cotan stopped himself before he could do so. “May I ask you a question?” </p><p>“Uh… sure.”</p><p>“What made you choose The Tenacity as your ticket off Yerbana?” </p><p>The young girl was about to answer, but she stopped before she said anything. Taking a moment to actually think over the question before giving Cotan an honest answer. “I guess there was something that made this ship my best option.” She said. “It felt important.” </p><p>Of course, that was the answer he expected, but not the one he hoped for. With a long sigh, he began to turn around. “Get some rest, Zara. We have a job to finish tomorrow, and probably another one to start.” He said, shutting his door and laying back down on his bunk. </p><p>Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Zara was just a great Sabacc player and a kid that stumbled onto The Tenacity by mistake. Maybe Cotan's instincts were over exaggerating Zara's importance. It was all he could hope for to maybe keep some semblance of a safe life and still let Zara and her parent stick around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning felt as normal as it could. Val was cooking some kind of pastry with the jogan fruit Cotan found. Ojin sat on the counter next to him, also waiting for whatever treat he had created. Somehow Raasha and Zara managed to look as natural as possible, even though they had only been here for maybe nine hours total. </p><p>“There you are, I thought you'd never wake up.” Ojin signed with a smirk. </p><p>Cotan laughed a bit, signing back to her. “You wish it was that easy to get rid of me.” </p><p>Zara tapped Val as he finished the filling that would go into the pastry. “I don’t wanna take up too much of your time, but is there any chance you could show me some basic signs so I can talk to Ojin better?” </p><p>Val lightly swatted Ojin's hand away from the pastry filling without looking away from Zara. “Of course. I promise it’s not as hard as it looks. She can occasionally understand a word from context if you don’t remember the sign, but you'll catch on in a week or so if you just try to keep up.” </p><p>“You mind helping me out too?” Raasha piped up behind Zara.</p><p>“Of course!” Val put the pastry into the oven and began teaching them a few basic signs. </p><p>The conversation was tuned out as Cotan kept trying his best to ignore the changes to his life. He didn’t have the energy, nor the courage to face any of this head on. Doing nothing was his best bet at sparing himself the danger. </p><p>It seems they were going over battle station arrangements. Ojin had added a few more guns to the original ship in hopes it would make riotous piracy easier. It certainly had. But adding a rear cannon and nose cannon to the ship and spiffing the turret used up a lot more fuel than normal. As well as the amped hyperdrive, The Tenacity was a nightmare for traveling any farther than the short way across Hutt space. </p><p>Only a few signs into the basic lesson, Val suddenly realized that Zara only had four fingers on each hand, which might be a small obstacle. Cotan began listening again when Raasha managed to successfully sign to Ojin and ask what the plan for the day was. It was odd to hear Val interpret for Ojin on the ship again, but it wouldn’t last long, at least until Raasha and Zara got a hang of understanding her on their own. </p><p>“We have to deliver the weapon and supply crates to a drop point on an asteroid. I've just received payment and we're good to drop it off.” She explained. </p><p>Zara tapped the table. “Is this the kind of crew that shoots first and should never ask questions?” She asked. Stars, Cotan hoped this wasn’t about their conversation last night. </p><p>“Unless your target is obviously your enemy, always ask questions before you shoot. And any questions you feel the need to ask.” Ojin replied. </p><p>“Great. Who are we delivering this for? It’s clear all of you make a living off of cheating the Empire, which I’m excited about. Raasha and I love to steal from a bunch of blaster-brained squawks and making a profit off of them for a change.”</p><p>Zara continued with a curious expression. “However, what I noticed was that only two of the thirteen crates you have in the cargo hold are weapons. Five of them are food, three are clothing, another two are droid parts and the last is medical supplies. To me, that isn’t a ‘take what you can get and sell it on the black market for meal money' deal. That’s a very specific order to fill. So who ordered it?”</p><p>There was a brief moment after Val had finished interpreting while Ojin's beady eyes just looked at Zara in surprise. Then the goofiest sharp-toothed grin broke across her face. Before she signed to Val “I like this one.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question that Cotan had thought to ask. Figuring the crates were always just black market goods that they sold to distributors, he never really thought it was his business to look inside to see exactly what they stole and were selling. But the question wasn’t exactly just a question to Cotan. The Twi'lek realized that Zara was an unyielding force of curiosity. She would definitely have it out for him to answer for what he said and didn’t say last night. </p><p>Regardless, he too was curious to know the answer. “Sadly, I can’t give you all a name. He keeps himself very private and I only know him by his code name. He gives out missions that hurt the Empire and help his cause.” </p><p>“What might his cause be?” Raasha asked. </p><p>“Rebellion against the Empire.” Cotan’s heart dropped, but he had to have been expecting it. After all of this time, of course there would be people rebelling against the Empire. But Cotan was no fool as to how this goes. Today it’s an Imperial cargo robbery, tomorrow it would be an all out war. He had done his time in war. Now he was fearful he would be pulled into another and be asked to fight as he had before. </p><p>Raasha and Zara smiled at one another. They clearly liked the idea. Ojin kept a grin and Val looked very pleased with this turn of events. </p><p>“How many rebels are there?” Raasha asked, enthusiastically. </p><p>“Not many. A few crews like us getting supplies, maybe twenty total ships fighting, and people on many planets offering intel and coordination efforts. But the numbers grow every day.” </p><p>This had to be good news. The Empire was tyrannical and cruel. It had to be shut down for good. But there would be a war to get there, and it could either go on for a long time, or the Rebellion would be crushed before it ever got off this ground stage. The Empire was strong, and Cotan knew they would be living from mission to mission, barely escaping with their life each time.</p><p>Then there was the matter of this informant. He would be using a subspace frequency in order to transmit to rebels. There were several, but many of them weren’t well known. The ones that could still be maintained were few. Half of those were used back in the clone wars for spies and secret or unofficial operations. What scared him more was that whoever was using one of those would have to be someone Cotan would be at least a little familiar with. </p><p>“What is this contact's codename?” Cotan asked, knowing full well it would be the one he was most familiar with. </p><p>“Fulcrum.” </p><p>Of course, that was the one.</p><p>Zara was barging in with an unknowing, direct threat to his life situation. The subspace fulcrum was in use again, most likely by someone he knew well. It was the subspace that General Skywalker used to get information from unofficial operations, like the one on Onderon. There would be a war with great forces of tyranny, and his instincts told him that the defenses he had worked so hard to build would come crashing down around him. No matter where Cotan turned, his past was coming back to collect a debt. A debt he owed for surviving order sixty-six.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tenacity landed on the asteroid base where they were to drop off the supply crates. Raasha hopped down with Cotan, bringing a crate with them. The asteroid was clearly deserted. More than likely it was a base used by the republic in the clone wars, but Cotan had no memory of ever being sent here. </p><p>“So, Zara went to talk to you last night.” Raasha said, casually getting his attention. The girl herself was bringing a crate down with Val, having her own conversation with him. </p><p>“She did.” Cotan responded. “She’s a curious girl. I wish I had more answers to her questions.” He wasn’t completely dishonest, the answers he had were just too dangerous to give. </p><p>“I’m aware. As soon as she has a hunch, she doesn’t let it go until she finds what she’s looking for.” They said, now gesturing to Zara who had left Val to push both of their crates to find something that gave a reflective glare on the distance. “However, it seems that whatever she was looking for with you, she didn’t get.” </p><p>“As I said, I wish I had more answers for her, but I simply don’t.” Cotan put the crate down, just outside the large hangar door that was stuck in a slightly ajar position.</p><p>“Except for the fact that I think you do.” Raasha said as Val dropped off the two crates behind them. He eyed Cotan, silently asking if he wanted a rescue from the Togruta’s pressure, but he gestured Val away, knowing he could handle this alone. </p><p>“Who says I do?” </p><p>“I don’t have to be a nosy scrap-rat to tell you’re hiding something. And whatever it is, you’re scared of it.” They explained, waving their arms in a playfully glamorous gesture. “And hey, I’m not one to judge. Stars know I have my own terrible secrets about my own past. But if you don’t want to tell her, just say so.” </p><p>“Just say so?” He asked. “She’d really just take that?” </p><p>“Yes. Zara is a curious girl, but if you just say that you don’t want to share your private history, she'll back off. She also knows what it’s like to have things she doesn’t want others knowing.” Raasha explained. “Just level with her. Zara will understand.” </p><p>Finding her in the distance holding what looked like a small metal box, but now looking into the dark hangar. “Hey guys! There’s a lot of rhydonium canisters in there!”</p><p>Cotan looked into the hangar, getting a wary sense as he looked into the darkness. Rhydonium was an impressive explosive, but the darkened hangar didn’t look so inviting. He could sense something alive in there, and not necessarily friendly. “Zara, don’t go in alone!” He called out, gesturing Val to follow him over to where she was. Raasha seemed to trust the two men to give her daughter back up and continued unloading supplies. </p><p>Zara held an old BD model droid. It was mostly intact save for the clearly broken antenna and jammed leg joints. Probably left here when the base was abandoned and was just left to drain it’s power with no means of charging. Of course, what now worried him was exactly why this base was abandoned. Something lived in the dark hangar and he was a little scared to find out what. </p><p>“We all go in together. Zara and Val, gather what rhydonium you can, I’ll make sure there’s nobody in there waiting for us.” Zara and Val nodded, following behind Cotan as he had pulled his electrostaff, holding it cautiously. He stayed as the others began rolling the canisters out one by one. </p><p>They were almost done when something let out a terrifying screech, and began running at Cotan. Cotan slammed the electric pulse to the ground, causing a loud zapping sound that scared away the creature for a brief moment. “Fall back!” He yelled, stepping back and swinging at the creatures, hitting them enough to shock them back just a bit. There wasn’t enough light to see where they were exactly, save for the faint glowing from the creature’s eyes. </p><p>Val managed to get out with Zara, but Cotan soon realized he was surrounded. Several creatures began attacking, but he was barely able to dodge. Cotan's electrostaff was knocked out of his hand. The creature’s circled, ready to strike, but instead of fighting, he knew he had one resource left. </p><p>The Twi’lek sat down, closing his eyes and held his hand up, reaching out for the creatures' thoughts. They were frightened and hungry. As anything left on this abandoned rock might feel. None of them attacked, now sitting still with big yellow eyes on Cotan. One of the bigger ones brushed it’s nose up against his outstretched hand. </p><p>Cotan opened his eyes, standing up slowly as he turned around to walk out of the hangar. Only to find that Zara had seen the whole thing, frozen in awe. He picked his staff up again and walked out, pulling the young girl out with him as they walked back to The Tenacity. “Not a word to the others, Zara.” </p><p>He had to keep calm if he wanted the creatures to stay back. Boarding the ship again as Ojin took off, unfortunately leaving the rhydonium behind. Val and Raasha ran back to see that they had made it back safe. Zara's parent rushed their daughter with a hug, only relieved that she was alive. </p><p>Cotan began retreating to his cabin once again, but Val had stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. “How did you escape?” </p><p>Zara probably wouldn’t know what to make of what she saw. She would probably ask him about it soon, but wouldn’t say anything to the others. “Zara distracted them long enough for me to get a lucky hit. We barely survived.” Cotan lied, shifting out of Val's hold and began holing up in his room again. </p><p>Cotan was right when he began sensing everything would fall apart. Zara’s curiosity would be the least of his problems as soon as Ojin and Val knew. If they knew, they would be put in danger. The Empire would do everything in their power to track down a remaining Jedi. Even though Cotan was only a Padawan when order sixty-six ended the clone war. </p><p>He wished he could say what became of his old master, but she disappeared from Ordonia nearly fifteen years ago. There was no telling where she ran off to.</p><p>Even as soon as he was introduced to her, he could sense something was conflicted about her. In every vision or aura he got from her disoriented him. There was a light in her, but a rather unique one. Like he was looking at a sun through several different colored shards of glass, all of differing shapes and sizes. Changed, shaped and reflected through many events and feelings. </p><p>Her style was a subtle one, usually involving undercover infiltration and dismantling a government or enemy occupation from the inside, or from their own people overthrowing them. Lovon Viv was fierce, but she got results. </p><p>A light came on in his room, signaling him to meet in galley. He went back through the ship, unknowing that they had stopped somewhere. The door slid open, revealing an empty room with Zara sitting directly in the middle. Waiting for him. “So you figured out Ojin's light codes.” </p><p>She held an unimpressed glare. “I needed a way to get you here without scaring you, but I’m more interested in what you showed me.” She said. “Let’s start by telling me what the kriff that was?”</p><p>“I said not to tell the others-”</p><p>“I haven’t. I figured that if the others didn’t know, you had a good reason. Regardless of this secret of yours, it’s clear you do care about the crew.” Zara began deducing. “I’ve heard some pretty wild stories when I was a kid on Lasan. Chava was always sure to rattle off something about the Ashla and Bogan and the powers they gave. The power you displayed was awfully similar to how she described the power of Ashla.”</p><p>He stayed silent for a while, remembering that Lasan was a unique planet when it came to force sensitive people. Some of the Jedi masters believed that they had actually found a way to tap into the Force with technology. Most found younglings were left there since parents usually didn’t see any point in giving their children to the Jedi where they would learn to wield the Force if they could do it on their home planet with their own culture. Very few Lasats joined the Jedi order, but when they did, Lasat Jedi Knights had usually a better understanding of the Force than some of those that had achieved the rank of Master.</p><p>Regardless of whether or not she could be a very promising force user, he couldn’t put her in danger like that. “Zara, it’s not as simple as just telling you. The Empire can and will hunt me down without mercy to stop someone like me. This crew- you and your parent- will only get in their way. I can’t allow any of you to be hurt because of my carelessness. If the others don’t know, then at the very least they might not be important enough to capture.” </p><p>“So how was I able to tell?” Zara growled in confusion. </p><p>“The Force works in mysterious ways.” He said. “I would be lying if I said I fully understood even any one part of it. But all I know is that there are no accidents. Whatever reason you’re here, I know it’s going to affect me greatly.”</p><p>“And why do you think that?” She asked. For some reason she had chosen not to ask what he meant about the Force. She was always watchful of the most effective questions to ask. Which would be more dangerous the longer this went on.</p><p>“Because I felt its pull the day we stopped at Yerbana. I could sense something was going to change. But knowing how these things usually go, something much bigger is about happen, and if I’m not prepared for it…..” Cotan trailed off, his voice starting to shake too much. </p><p>“What if you’re not prepared for it?” </p><p>Cotan knew. He hadn’t been prepared for all of the clones on Ordonia to open fire on him. His own master tracking him down as he climbed through air vents and grates in hopes of escaping the building before someone found and killed him. This time, Zara would be the hopeless child running for her life through a warzone with all weapons firing on her.</p><p>“If I’m not prepared, then the crew's lives will be the least of your worries.” Before Zara could ask what the kriff that meant, the door slid open as the others joined them in the galley. </p><p>“Fulcrum got us another job.” Val said, dropping a holoscreen on the table and pulling up an Imperial officer's profile. </p><p>“This is Captain Kendra Lanell.” Despite the picture of her being only from the shoulder up, she was clearly a tall, yet strong woman. The curls in her dirty blond hair had been pulled as far as they could to look flattened against her head and tied in a bun. “She’s a rebel sympathizer that’s been giving information to Fulcrum for some time. However her last transmission was monitored, and Fulcrum believes she’s in danger.” </p><p>“We’re doing a rescue mission?” Zara asked. </p><p>“Yes.” Val changed the image to a man. He was probably in his late twenties, muscular build, dark red hair combed back as he looked ahead with cold, unforgiving eyes. “This is the man she’s serving under. Major Drice Kesyk. Right now he’s monitoring a Hyperspace drop point near Dantooine to investigate the possible ties the planet has with insurgency in other nearby systems. Fulcrum says Kesyk knows there’s a spy on board his ship and had narrowed it down to three people, including Lanell. Our mission is to get her out before Kesyk finds her.” </p><p>Zara looked over the brief summary of this Major Kesyk. He was an accomplished Imperial. He worked his way up ranks as fast as he possibly could, managing to be an Major at age twenty-seven. “I take it this isn’t the type of job you guys normally go on.” Zara asked, hearing Ojin let out an absentminded grumble with this whole scenario. </p><p>Val let out a long sigh. “According to Fulcrum, there’s nobody else they can have on this job. Every other crew they know is either untrustworthy, or already on a job, but he still wants us to do it as discreetly as possible.” </p><p>“Well that makes some sense.” Zara shrugged. “But discreet isn’t going to work the way he wants it to. We can’t walk onto an Imperial Star Destroyer undetected. Not even with a good disguise.” </p><p>“What makes you say that?” Raasha said. </p><p>“If we’re going to sneak aboard, we'll need a disguise that covers our face. Because Imperials only really hire humans and none of us are human colored or shaped. Even if we get storm trooper disguises, I would pay a lot of credits to see any of you fit your head into a bucket.” She gestured to the group. Between a Twi’lek, a Togruta, a Zabrak, a Nautolan, and the Lasat girl herself, they wouldn’t even be able to maneuver various lekku, montrals, horns, ears, or tentacles into an Imperial soldier’s helmet.</p><p>“What about a rush entry? We do this like we usually do.” Cotan suggested. “We charge in and get her out like she’s regular Imperial cargo.” </p><p>Val was the one to shoot him down. “Fulcrum wants this done as quietly as possible. Our style is too widely recognizable as insurgent pirates. As soon as we show up, they'll kill Kendra, and know we’re starting to rescue rebel sympathizers.” </p><p>“Wait, Fulcrum said Kesyk narrowed it down to three people, right?” Zara asked. </p><p>“Three people, including Kendra.” Ojin confirmed. </p><p>“This Major isn’t stupid. With his record, he’s probably trying to keep these three people nervous, but not terrified. He won’t have them locked up just yet.” Zara reasoned. </p><p>“What makes you say that?” Val inquired. </p><p>“Nervous people make mistakes. He wants one of them to slip up and he’ll have his spy. He’s probably going to stage some important info and Kendra is going to contact Fulcrum, but he'll be watching.” She explained. “It’s what I would do.”</p><p>Raasha let out a laugh. “Oh, tongu'ko you scare me sometimes.” </p><p>Zara smiled brightly in return. “If we want to do this discreetly, we'll need a diversion while Cotan and I board the Star Destroyer to get Kendra out.” She stated. “Does The Tenacity have a shuttle?” </p><p>“It does. The Persistence is a short range shuttle. It’s not much quieter than The Tenacity, but if you can get it onto the Star Destroyer, maybe you can get the Captain on safely while The Tenacity draws attention.” Ojin reasoned. “Just get her out safe. I essentially had to build the port from scratch because this model of ship isn’t built with a shuttle port.” </p><p>Cotan nodded, but realized something would get in their way. “How are we going to make sure Lenell knows to come with us?” </p><p>Zara thought it over for a second, but her expression lit up when the idea hit her. “Kesyk will be monitoring any message that comes to her. And we don’t know of any code to talk to her in disguise. We can’t get her the right message, but what if we get it to her at the right time?” </p><p>“Can’t say I’m following.” Cotan said.</p><p>“We come up to the Star Destroyer and say we have a prisoner to deliver.” She began. “They give us an access code to hand them over and we get on the ship. They get free and rush to the command center to tell her blatantly over the intercom that her ride is at the wrong hangar. Troopers obviously go to the wrong hangar while the person from the command center gets down there fast enough to grab Kendra and bring her to the right place and we're on our way. I can also add as many distractions on my way, just to keep the troopers busy and scared.” </p><p>The plan could go wrong at so many places, but Cotan really didn’t have a better idea. </p><p>“What prisoner?” Val asked what everyone else had been thinking. </p><p>“Me.” Raasha said, taking a deep breath. Everyone’s eyes turned to them as they looked down to the floor. “I was a registered Imperial combat specialist. But now I’m a deserter. If you say you captured ICS-111, they will give you an access code to turn me in. Plus, I’m fast enough to outrun hoards of storm troopers and get to the false pick up point and get Kendra out before we’re surrounded and killed.” </p><p>“But that would leave just Val and Ojin here on The Tenacity.” Cotan pointed out. </p><p>“We managed alone before you joined us, Cotan. We'll manage long after you are gone. Just bring everyone back in one piece- and that includes my shuttle.” Ojin said to him, sauntering back into the cockpit to jump to the location that was given. </p><p>The plan was hardly simple, but since nobody could impersonate an oddly shaped human, they had to improvise. “This is The Tenacity, contacting the ISD Templar, we have an Imperial deserter we think you might be interested in.” </p><p>The transmission was answered immediately by a communications officer on the holo projector. “What is your business, Captain?” </p><p>“I’m not the captain. My apologies, our captain is deaf, she can’t understand audio transmissions. Regardless, we have a deserter. ICS-111, we found.” Cotan said. Specifically telling them Ojin was deaf would make them underestimate her. It didn’t matter what she couldn’t hear, Ojin Tora was the most brutal pilot he knew. She might have not been the best in the galaxy, but if she wasn’t, he would pay some good credits to see her battle them. </p><p>The officer typed something into his database, appearing shocked at such an idea of this prisoner. “Allow me to connect you to my superior officer.” He said, as the hologram cut out, before appearing again with a new face. </p><p>This new officer looked barely different from the first one. It was difficult to tell Imperials apart with their repetitive uniforms, the only indication Cotan really had that he was talking to a new person was the rank insignia on his jacket. A commander by the looks of it. “I have been told you have ICS-111 in your custody.” </p><p>“Yeah, they’re a handful, but they get pretty unthreatening without a blaster.” He pulled Raasha into the frame, restrained in handcuffs. They scowled at the hologram in an expression of pure hatred that didn’t look very manufactured. </p><p>“I see.” The commander said. “I will give you an access code to bay five. Bring the prisoner and follow the troopers.” </p><p>“Before you go, I am expecting a reward for capturing such a dangerous criminal. Roughly 9,500 credits if the Imperial bounty database is correct.” He suggested. </p><p>“Very well. We will have an officer present to ensure you are rewarded.” The hologram cut out, leaving the rest of the plan to be set into motion. </p><p>Cotan sat in the pilot seat of The Persistence with Raasha and Zara sitting in the back. There wasn’t much space in the little shuttle. Ojin must have bought the smallest one she could manage, then built the port to fit it. </p><p>Raasha was heard in the back seat, with the calmest voice he had ever heard someone speak with. “Hey, everything will be alright, tongu'ko.” Cotan knew very little Togruti, but he knew their word meant something close to “my child.” But as far as he knew, that term was usually used for the speaker's son, but had been repurposed by Raasha.</p><p>“I’m scared.” Zara said with a brief shake in her voice. “I don’t want to lose you.” </p><p>Cotan could sense the dropping feeling of Raasha’s heart in guilt. “It is alright to feel fear, Zara. Every living being feels fear.” They moved to sit next to their daughter, wrapping her up in their arms as well as they could with handcuffs. “What makes you brave is how you face it. I know that when we get into that Star Destroyer, you will have the courage to do your best.” </p><p>“What if my best isn’t enough, and I can’t save you?” She whimpered. </p><p>“You are and will always be enough, tongu'ko. Always enough.” They said, still holding Zara in a tight embrace. Ever so softly, Cotan could hear Raasha begin humming the tune of some kind of folk song. Their androgynous voice and the key of the notes gave him a bittersweet feeling from the Togruta behind him. </p><p>Cotan couldn’t help but remember how different his master would have handled that. How any of the Jedi would have handled that. Fear and attachment were weaknesses that were to be repressed, hidden and forgotten. He would have given anything to be treated like a person that just needed a hug and some encouraging words. Willing to give anything to escape a harsh rebuke and being sent off to train his frustrations away. Anything to have a friend as precious as Zara was to Raasha. But envy was a more vicious weakness than fear or attachment.</p><p>He transmitted the access code, getting an acceptable reply from the ISD and landing in the bay that he had been told to. Zara and Raasha stood up to walk down the ramp, being met by a small platoon of troopers and some random flight officer. </p><p>“You know where to meet us.” Cotan whispered to them, placing the key for their cuffs in their hand, and shoving them to walk forward for effect. With that, Raasha was taken with the troopers, headed for the holding cells.</p><p>“I hope you know you've done a great service to your Empire today.” The officer said. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, hail the Emperor and all that. 9,500 credits would certainly convince me that shipwreck was worth the hassle.” Cotan smiled with a condescending intensity. </p><p>“Of course. Right this way Mr…..” </p><p>“Call me Exua. Ace Exua.” He said, bringing Zara with him to collect the reward for Raasha's capture. </p><p>Cotan was sure to memorize which way they came through. What could only have been a few minutes, but felt like an eternity of waiting, and walking lightly on his feet, ready to scatter, had gone past. He centered himself. He allowed himself to reach out and sense where Raasha was. </p><p>They were causing a ruckus in the cell block, setting all the prisoners free. They grabbed a spare blaster and ran off with it like a Corellian puppy with an item someone was trying to take away from them. Another minute, and he could sense them in the command center. They were certainly as fast as they claimed, but there was a moment where they deviated. Raasha didn’t go directly to the intercom after taking out everyone in the command center. He couldn’t tell exactly what they were doing, but it certainly wasn’t a part of the plan. </p><p>Cotan looked to Zara with a nod. A split second before the intercom crackled on, they both darted back and began running back to The Persistence. </p><p>“Would Captain Kendra Lanell head on down to bay one, hangar two as fast as you can. Your ride is here and your friends here are a little rude.” They said in their most ridiculous Imperial accent. </p><p>Smart, they went with the hangar closest to the command center, knowing that a ranking Captain would probably be nearby as well. But as soon as The Persistence came into view, Zara stopped, frantically looking around. </p><p>“Zara, we gotta get going! Now!” </p><p>“Something’s wrong!” She pleaded, still looking around, trying to find its source. “Raasha’s in trouble! I-I-I don’t know how, but it’s not right!” </p><p>Cotan didn’t have the time to try and figure out whether or not he wanted to encourage what he knew was going on. Her parent's life was at stake if he didn’t act on this right now. “You prep the shuttle, I’ll find them!” he ran as fast as he could, barely dodging troopers that took aim, but weren't fast enough to hit him as he ran past. </p><p>He found Raasha and Kendra on his way to the false rendezvous point just outside a locked communication center surrounded by a lot more troopers than anticipated. Along with a man he hadn’t expected to see in this little communications room. Major Drice Kesyk. </p><p>They didn’t look all that worried as they dropped their blaster with a clatter to the ground. “You know, it’s a shame we had to meet like this.” Raasha smirked, standing toe to toe with Kesyk. </p><p>“Really? I’m quite proud of it.” He looked down at the Togruta enby, being vaguely tall enough for their nose to be at his chin level. </p><p>“Well, I’m not proud of putting such a sexy fellow through such an unfortunate experience.” They winced. Kesyk tensed at their description, which gave Cotan enough of a surprise to sneak up and stun him with the end of his electrostaff, blasters going up as Raasha and Kendra managed to shoot enough people down in the chaos to start running again. </p><p>“How’d you know I got held up?” They asked, rushing along with him and Kendra. </p><p>“Your daughter had a hunch. Thank her for your life.” He said, coming out into the hangar where Zara and The Persistence were waiting. </p><p>Raasha was just out the door when their back lek was caught, dragging them down with a yelp of pain. “Stop, there!” Booming voice echoed through the steel walls as troopers surrounded the group, holding blasters up. </p><p>The only blaster that mattered was the one now pointed as Raasha's head. They were held around the neck and shoulders by the Major that Cotan had stunned. Clearly, he got up fast enough to catch up with them. “This was almost a good enough plan to send my entire ship into chaos.” He said, stepping forward as the troopers did the same, closing in around the group. </p><p>Zara rushed out, spotting Raasha and freezing in fear. “Getting my officers to tell my cruisers your pilot was deaf was a nice touch. Made them underestimate her, so they wouldn’t realize that one ship could cause such pandemonium.” He explained. “This one caused an amount of chaos that was almost impressive.” He jutted the blaster at Raasha. “But your game is over now, rebels. Surrender, and cooperate, and maybe you can earn my favor enough to survive.” </p><p>Zara wasn’t listening, instead trying to charge at the man holding her parent captive with unfiltered rage in bright green eyes. Cotan stepped in front of her, in hopes of stopping her from doing something stupid. </p><p>“Zara, you have to run now!” Raasha barked, holding back the tears forming in their eyes. Kesyk yanked them back, emphasizing the blaster to their head. </p><p>“You know I can’t leave you, Raasha!” </p><p>“Tongu’ko, you have to!” They hissed. </p><p>“No…... no.” She screamed, her voice getting weaker, but never gone. The building dread seized Cotan right as it started. It gave him goosebumps and sent a dead, frozen shiver to run through his bones. “Not again…… not again.” Zara whimpered and started painting like the air around her was heating beyond the flaming inferno of a star. </p><p>“Get down!” Cotan pulled Kendra to the floor, knowing there was little else he could do.</p><p>“THEY CAN’T KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!!!” The will of the frightened child rattled the very structure of the ship and unleashed a horrible shock into the surrounding troopers, sending all of them flying back and crashing into one another. </p><p>Cotan himself stayed conscious enough to catch Zara as she blacked out. “Kendra, get Raasha.” He commanded, carrying the young girl back to the shuttle, keeping it open for everyone to board and escape, docking The Tenacity and jumping to light speed with a daring slide out of TIE fighter sights. </p><p>There was no denying his past now. It had rammed its way back into relevance with an explosive entrance. the Force was making itself known in a mercilessly loud voice. The voice Cotan had no choice but to listen to. </p><p>Raasha woke rather quickly. Zara must have had their protection in mind when she unleashed all of that anger. The Togruta slowly stood, stepping over to Cotan and slamming him into the wall by his shoulders. </p><p>“What in the hells was that?” Cotan froze. There was no answer for them. “What is happening to my daughter!?” </p><p>“I can’t tell you!”</p><p>Their only response was to punch the Twi'lek in the face. “Akul mrrg'ack!” They snarled in their native language. He didn’t have enough time to wonder what it meant before he was punched again. </p><p>Val came back into the rear of the ship, and immediately pulled Raasha off of Cotan. They struggled, kicking at the air as the larger man held them back. “What the hell is happening to my daughter!?” </p><p>Zara lay undisturbed in the seat next to the Imperial deserter they just rescued. Slowly, Raasha stopped fighting, and Val let them go. Cotan still couldn’t bring himself to say anything, still frozen in fear, but now with a throbbing pain in his nose and jaw. </p><p>Raasha pushed past him and picked their daughter up, holding her close as they made their way up to their shared cabin. The girl was just unconscious, still breathing as usual. Val followed, probably to make sure Zara was actually healthy and fine. </p><p>There was nothing left to preserve. Zara had been found and the Empire would stop at nothing to hunt her down. To hunt Val, Ojin and Raasha down. “So much for discreteness.” He hissed to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raasha stayed nearby as Val used his device to look over Zara's vitals. He spent a hot minute reading through the results, brows knitted and patterned face illuminated by the glowing screen. They had explained to him everything that happened, at least until they were blown back and nearly knocked unconscious. Val didn’t react much, instead opting to look over the little Lasat as best he could.</p><p>“Zara will be fine.” He concluded. “She never went unstable. Maybe a bit panicked and completely exhausted, but fine. She'll wake up in an hour or two without any problem.” </p><p>“Good, I’m glad to hear it.” Raasha let out a breath of relief. They tried to move their head, but must have grunted in a way that Val could worry about. </p><p>“Is your neck alright?” He asked, now getting up and trying to assess them without getting too close. </p><p>“My neck is fine; Major Kisses yanked my back lek to put a blaster to my head.” They explained. </p><p>Val immediately jumped into action. “May I take a look? He could have fractured or cracked something, and it could get really painful if it doesn’t heal properly.” Raasha didn’t look all that trustful of him. “I understand the cultural practices and taboos around Twi'lek and Togruta lekku, but yanking them can lead to a lot of bad stuff including blood vessel damage and even permanent brain damage. I’m a doctor, I have to know how to handle these things.” </p><p>They shrugged their distrust off, turning around to let him see the lek that was pulled. Val pressed his fingers to the base of their skull, feeling around the root of the lekku and the plate of their skull. “You know a lot about lek for a guy with horns.” </p><p>“I kind of have to. Cotan has some nasty habits of spinning and hitting walls and even the ground.” Val laughed. “One time he spun so fast he broke Ojin's nose.” </p><p>Raasha let out a wince at the thought. That would hurt quite a lot for both parties involved. “They keep you busy, huh?” </p><p>“Always work for a medic with those two. Even more with two more unhinged warriors to look after.”</p><p>“What led you to become a medic, anyway?” They asked. “No offense, but the very few Zabraks I do see are usually the unhinged warrior type like myself. Not to mention Dathomiri Zabraks are very few, and don’t exactly have a kind reputation.” </p><p>Val let out a chuckle, now pulling out his device and scanning their head for circulatory trouble. “To be honest, I just felt the need to do something with my life… Taking care of life instead of taking it.” he answered. “I don’t remember much of my life on Dathomir. I left around the age of thirteen. Got a job on a cargo ship that came to deliver medical supplies to my tribe. I never met my parents, and I didn’t have a lot of friends. Never got along with them, so I just left and never looked back once I started training to be a medic.” </p><p>“What about when you met Ojin?” They asked. “You two clearly know each other well.” </p><p>He smiled fondly at the question, placing a few bacta patches on their lek and stepping back. “That’s a long story, and one for another time.” He said. “You’re lek is mostly undamaged. A little bit of swelling, but the cartilage is unbroken. If you keep the bacta patches on and don’t lay on it for another hour, it'll heal over properly without any incident. Tell me immediately if you start to have hearing problems, it could be a sign that your montrals are filling with blood.” </p><p>“Val, wait.” Raasha stopped him from leaving, looking around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard. “What’s Cotan's deal? When we were in the hangar, it was like he knew what was about to happen. I've never seen anything like that, but he knew Zara would be the center of it.” </p><p>Val let out a sigh. Whatever it was, he was clearly unsure or worried. “Ojin and I have only known Cotan for three years. He's always been a bit skittish and odd, but I’ve seen a lot of trauma in a lot of people. I always wanted to make sure he knew that my presence was a safe place for him, especially since he had obviously been through hell.” </p><p>“I won’t say he hasn’t been through hell.” Raasha said. “I can however tell that he’s hiding something, and it’s affecting my daughter. I would love to step back and let him have his space, but this isn’t just about him anymore.” </p><p>“I know.” Val struggled, but had come to the same conclusion. </p><p>“Surely you can think of something that’s made you wonder or worry about him hiding something in the past.”  </p><p>“There’s always been things that have made me worry about Cotan.” He explained. “I’ve seen him show amazing feats of strength that nobody of his size, or even my size could pull off. I've seen him survive the impossible, like jumping off a forty-story building and landing without so much as a scratch on him. There have been times that he's been able to tell when enemy forces are incoming without having any indication of where they are. He said something was off about Yerbana- before we found you two- and he also walked out of the hangar on the asteroid, after being surrounded by carnivorous creatures, completely unharmed with Zara.” </p><p>“Have you asked him about any of this?” </p><p>“Of course, I have. I’m worried about him. Whatever it is with him, it’s clear he doesn’t want anyone else to know about it. He's scared of it. When I ask him, he either prefers to stay quiet or just lies enough to shrug me off.” Val elaborated to them. “I trust Cotan with my life, as he does with me, every time he comes back injured. I want to know what he’s so scared of, because I want to help my friend brave it, day after day. It’s not getting easier for him, and now that I know Zara has something to do with it, I’m worried for her too. Just don’t blame him because it’s so difficult for him to say. You were an Imperial combat specialist, surely you know what it’s like to have things you did that you are terrified to tell another soul. Just feel what it would be like to tell the people you care about.” </p><p>The pit in Raasha’s stomach felt heavier now as they looked to Zara. Everyone on this ship clearly had secrets and fears that surrounded them. The only issue now was that Cotan's now put everyone else in danger, including their own daughter. “I understand.” They said, kneeling down beside Zara's bed. “But if it came down to the safety of my child, or any child for that matter, my fear is not more valuable than anyone else's life. Even if it means I trade my life in the process.” </p><p>Val began thinking about the two people in front of him. Raasha could nearly hear the gears turning in his head. They knew what question was coming up. “Why do you hold Zara so dear? If you explained that to Cotan, he might be more understanding of why you need the truth from him.” </p><p>Raasha flinched a bit at the question. “That’s a long story.” They said. “And one that I can’t tell without hurting Zara. But the short answer is that I owe her everything she needs. I found her on Yerbana and I took the responsibility of her life into my hands. All I can do is take it seriously. There is a war coming, and I don’t want her to be forced to fight it…... she has so much more life ahead of her than the life of a soldier.” </p><p>Zara soon began to wake up again, but there was nothing soft or expected about her sudden entrance to the waking world. The girl tensed and darted as far away from Val and Raasha as she could get before, she was cornered in the bunk bed. “Danat?!” The poor girl couldn’t have looked more frightened than at that moment. </p><p>There was no hesitation in Raasha. “I’m here, you are here. Tongu'ko, look at me.” Her eyes kept going to Val, but Raasha knew what to do. “Tongu’ko, you are safe.” They were able to calm her down by stepping back and kneeling on the ground, placing their hands on their chest. A quick glance from them made Val follow suit. </p><p>In a moment or two, Zara was able to take a deep breath and calm down. “Raasha?” her fear turned to guilt, and a million thoughts showed imprints in the young Lasat's eyes. </p><p>“Do you want to be left alone?” The question hung in the air for a little. </p><p>“Just give me a few minutes.” She buried her face in her hands, probably wanting to hide from the two people in the room. </p><p>“Take as long as you need.” Raasha said, slowly getting up and bringing Val with them. </p><p>There was a beat before Val was about to speak, but Raasha stopped him. “She didn’t exactly have a good past, but unless she tells you herself, you won’t be hearing about it.” </p><p>“I was actually just going to ask if that’s what I should always do if she has a panic attack.” He clarified. </p><p>“Oh, well, yes.” They said. “Make sure you use the term 'tongu'ko.’ It’s a Togruti term that technically means 'son,' but it grounds her in the present and out of her panic. And make sure not to touch her. She might be young, but she’s strong and will fight if she is scared. But don’t think of her like a wild animal that has to be handled. She is a person that just needs some help being reminded she is safe.” </p><p>“Alright, I’ll tell the others to be aware of her triggers as well, if you like.” </p><p>“It’s mostly nightmares that cause the attacks. We haven’t been able to identify any exact triggers, but so long as you know how to help her through the panic, she will be fine.” They explained, the conversation was cut short by the door opening again with Zara now standing, looking like nothing happened at all. </p><p>Zara just asked the most obvious question. “How long was I out?” </p><p>“About an hour.” Val answered. “You didn’t miss much. We're probably about to drop out of hyperspace now.” </p><p>Zara nodded, following back up to the passenger chairs and sitting down again, ready for the drop. Raasha couldn’t stop themself from worrying more and more about her. “Raasha, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“What do you remember before blacking out?” </p><p>“Umm” Zara was unsure what exactly they were talking about, but as soon as she began thinking about it, the more confusing it became. “I was angry… and I think a big EMP went off.” She said. “I remember all of the storm troopers being blown back by it, but you weren’t. The guy holding you was, though.” </p><p>“It wasn’t an EMP. The guy holding me wasn’t wearing a helmet, and he wouldn’t have been knocked down if that were the case.” </p><p>“Then it could have been a pulse from The Persistence's engine?” But nobody was in the ship at that time, and Zara knew it. Everything technical thing she thought of had some kind of rebuttal. But there was that power that Cotan had displayed back on the asteroid base. Maybe he also blew back all of the troopers. However, his scream just before it hit came to mind. In her memory, Zara saw him and Kendra get out of the way before it hit. </p><p>“What makes you so different?” She remembered asking him. He hesitated, but Zara could almost see his thoughts laid out in front of him, but had no idea how to read them, like they were in a language that no living being could speak. </p><p>But why hadn’t anyone else known Cotan was so different. Zara could always find things out with such little evidence and just a strong feeling. It was what drew her to ask Cotan what was going on. But what if it wasn’t him? It was difficult to make sense of, but it was like Cotan was just louder in her head than everyone else. The memory played in her head over and over. </p><p>“What makes you so different?” </p><p>“What makes you so different?” </p><p>“What makes you so different?” </p><p>Then there was a response to the question in her own voice, as though she was asking Cotan once again. “What makes me so different?” </p><p>A heartbeat fell out of her chest when the question was asked. Zara caught Cotan's eye in her peripheral as Val opened the cockpit door. With the question, she had found Cotan's answer. What he did on the asteroid base. She wasn’t so different. At least, not from him. </p><p>Cotan sat in the cockpit, holding his head down trying to ignore Val's entrance. “Zara will be fine. A little shaken, but honestly Raasha was in worse shape.” </p><p>“If I might ask, what happened back there?” Kendra piped up as any reasonable person would be. Though it was clear that only Cotan knew what had happened. </p><p>“Its complicated.” He deadpanned. “And more dangerous if I tell you.” </p><p>The ship landed with a stern anger as Ojin spun around in her chair with a scowl. “Krayt spit!” </p><p>Cotan tensed up, frozen in fear. Val must have signed to her what was being said behind her from the copilot seat. “Ojin, if I tell you, then you’re a target-”</p><p>“It already happened, laser brain!” Ojin fussed. “Now the enemy knows what happened and they know to target us. Only since we don’t know, we have no idea what they’re willing to do to kill us. So, what the kark happened?” </p><p>That was a good question, and not one that Cotan could just answer. Memories lodged in his throat and held his tongue hostage. There were no words to keep them safe. He had nothing left to protect them and there was nothing he could say to hide. Cotan didn’t even realize he had walked away until he was already dashing down the corridor. </p><p>He didn’t know where he was going. Just somewhere he could lock a door and try to stop himself from falling back into the moments that put everyone here in danger. Cotan began to feel the stinging in his eyes as he remembered standing in front of clones that he had trusted with his life now turn their guns on him just as he was holding out hope that the war would be over. </p><p>Years of war and pain, only to be rewarded with betrayal and loss. Cotan left everyone behind him, hoping to hide, but was stopped just outside his cabin door. Raasha stood in his way, holding their arm in front of him and halting his retreat. </p><p>Cotan sent them a glare, only to be surprised by the softness in their expression. “I told Zara to go help get Kendra situated at the rendezvous.” They said calmly, walking with him back to his cabin. “Just take deep breaths.” </p><p>Following their advice, Cotan let them into his cabin, honestly just happy that somebody was willing to give him just a little more time. “You’re going to make me tell you.” </p><p>“Not right now, Cotan. You need to be protected right now, and I can do that for you.” They said with a calm voice, sitting beside him on the bed. </p><p>“Raasha, you barely know me.” He said as they set a cautious hand on his shoulder. “I can’t be that important to you.” </p><p>“I did this for Zara when I found her on Yerbana.” They explained, causing Cotan to look up at them, scanning their face for anger, but finding none. Only a sad calmness as they looked to the floor. “Zara had been a problem for the local storefronts for a few standard months. She would steal, and if she got caught, she would fight as though she thought every breath might be her last.” They said. “Store owners and local authorities alike were scared of her. And every time I saw her, I myself would step out of her way.” Cotan could sense the weight in their heart as they spoke. </p><p>“But all of that, and I still couldn’t bring myself to just leave her.” Raasha recalled the pain like they did it every day. Not that it didn’t hurt them, but the throb was diluted. “When I followed her to speak with her, I found something I didn’t think could have been possible. Through all of the fighting and anger, Zara was still a child that just wanted her father back.” They were honest, and clearly hurt by the past. He could tell they were holding back so much more, but this was enough. </p><p>Raasha wouldn’t be caught dead leaving someone to drown like this. “Cotan, I don’t think you're much different.” They said. “You have lost everything. You selflessly try to protect others because you know what it’s like to not have that protection.” </p><p>“And that won’t change.” He muttered; sure that they could feel him shaking.</p><p>“Only if you don’t let us protect you.” They said. “It’s understandable that you’re scared. You want to keep your friends safe, but Val and Ojin really want nothing more than to protect you.” </p><p>Cotan tried to speak, but his voice became strangled and small. “It's not ok. Fear is weakness, and weakness will be seen and exploited by the enemy.” </p><p>The cautious watch he had on Raasha's emotions had begun giving him a window into their mind. They weren’t a subtle presence at all, but the wildly obvious senses he was getting became even more unpredictable. Or perhaps they were very predictable, only Cotan didn’t think their kindness would ever be extended to him. </p><p>Now Cotan could feel a pang of change in them. “Cotan, every living being feels fear.” They said as softly as he remembered them being with Zara. “What makes you strong is how you embrace it.” </p><p>There was the slight difference in what Raasha told Zara that Cotan noticed. “What makes you brave is how you face it.” He distinctly remembered. However, there was a different purpose for the same message. Cotan didn’t need to face or fight anything. In fact, Raasha was being sure to tell him it was time to stop fighting, and just trust someone to let even a fraction of his guard down. Not to let go of his emotions, even fear. But to embrace them as himself. As they were. </p><p>Cotan didn’t want to start crying, but now he was sure he would. So gradually, he felt every one of his defenses fall, only he was more scared to find what lay behind all of them. Now as he stays there deflated and nearly limp, Cotan could see that he never really left Ordonia. In his mind, behind a thousand walls, he was still standing on the roof of a skyscraper in Brenton city, begging to disappear instead of cling to what little familiarity he had. </p><p>Cautiously, he moved to wrap his arms around Raasha’s middle, in yet another plead for comfort. They were more than happy to give it, holding the vaguely smaller man in their arms as he shook in fear. “What if I’m not strong enough?” </p><p>“Sa'daar.” The term almost made him completely fall apart. Togruti was a complex language, most words being used entirely based on context, and very few words in all. It was one of the reasons Cotan never tried to be fluent. But the term Raasha referred to him with was more than he could ever ask for. “You already are.” </p><p>Cotan was not fluent in their language, but he didn’t have to be. Raasha understood him deeply, without words. They knew what it felt like to lose everything, and still feel broken for the things you never had. Raasha had called him “Brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cotan sat on the ground as though he were meditating. Four crewmates were strewn about the galley, wherever they felt most comfortable. This was not to be mistaken with relaxation; all attention was held by Cotan, even before he could muster up the full strength to speak up. What makes you strong is how you embrace it. </p><p>The Imperial spy had been taken care of. Zara said Fulcrum came to pick her up, but everyone knew better than to ask her who their employer was. Much like how Cotan knew better than to bleed his information to the people he cared about, but this wasn’t about him anymore. </p><p>“You guys have questions, and I have answers. But you first need to understand how dangerous it is for all of you to know what I’m about to tell you.” He said, watching the expressions of the three people vaguely seated in front of him. Raasha stood to his right, barely out of sight of his peripheral. “The Empire will be looking for me. They more than likely have people that specialize in hunting powerful targets, and now all of you will be targeted as well.” </p><p>“You're my friend, Cotan.” Val piped up with a familiar kind voice. “I just want to know what’s hurting you, and how I can help.” </p><p>Ojin shrugged, signing to the Twi’lek. “I need to know what kinds of enemies will come after The Tenacity. If it’s as bad as you say, then I’m gonna enjoy the action around here.” Her tone was clear and stern, but Cotan knew she truly did care. </p><p>Zara took a deep breath, nodding to herself. “I’m scared, but I can’t be caught unknowing.” </p><p>Lastly, he turned to Raasha who hadn’t changed their attitude since he was having a breakdown in their arms. “Anything you need, sa'daar.” </p><p>At the very least, he could remember this support when- if they rejected him and try to kill him</p><p>Here it was. Everything he had. “As you know, The Clone War began seventeen years ago. And at the start of it, the Jedi became military leaders, defending the republic. I was a member of the Jedi order.” </p><p>The room stayed silent, as everyone was left speechless by the confession. Though his attention was mostly fixated on Zara, who was intelligent, and could probably already guess where this was going. </p><p>“I was thirteen at the start of the Clone War, but I graduated to Padawan a year into the battling.” He explained. “From my beginning training, it was clear my talents were mostly with espionage, so I was sent to apprentice under a Jedi master that used such tactics. She wasn’t like most Jedi. She was clever and manipulative. Wherever we were sent, it was our job to dismantle the government, create unrest and division among the people and leave the broken planet ready for our troops to take over. We took several planets for the Republic this way, but everything changed when we were beginning to leave Ordonia.” </p><p>Ojin and Val exchanged a look, knowing that was where they found Cotan. They were both probably worried for exactly how long he had been left on that planet, fighting for his own survival from the shadows. </p><p>“Out of nowhere, I felt the Force go into disarray; I nearly blacked out. But it only took a second to realize that the clones had turned on me, and opened fire.” Cotan didn’t look to anyone now. He didn’t dare see their expressions of horror and sorrow. He could already feel it. “I didn’t know where my master was, but the clones already had my personal com frequency, so I didn’t try to contact her. I crawled into the vents, knowing there were more troopers on the ground, and I didn’t want any civilians to get caught in the crossfire; I climbed up to the roof of the building where I was able to escape with one of the sky speeders.” </p><p>He knew exactly what he left out, but the memory of his master was his burden to bear alone. “Since then, I gave up on the Jedi. I don’t follow what they taught, but I keep my contact with the Force. I couldn’t hide from that kind of cosmic entity if I tried. the Force is what binds all life together and surrounds every consciousness. It’s not a weapon, but can be a powerful ally, regardless of what set of rules you follow. But the Empire won’t care that I’m not a Jedi anymore. They see Force wielders as a threat and will stop at nothing to cut us down.” </p><p>“Did you use the Force to get us off The Templar?” Raasha asked. </p><p>“No. That was Zara.” All at once all attention was turned to the young girl as she tensed up. </p><p>“What do you mean?” her breath shook and he felt for how confused she was, but he was only met with fear for what this meant. “How is that possible? I never learned from any Jedi.”</p><p>“Every living being is born with the Force in them, but there are few people that are born with a clearer connection to it. We call them force sensitive, and they usually already have an ability granted to them by the Force.” Cotan explained. “you explained to me that you could tell what other people were planning just by imagining what they had in their hand when playing Sabacc. The Jedi called that ‘far sight.’ The ability to sense what is going on around you beyond your physical senses.” </p><p>Naturally, Zara wanted to know more. “How have I gone thirteen years of my life without ever having an explosion like that?” </p><p>Cotan thought for a moment, considering it. “I don’t have an exact answer; I’m not by any means an expert since I was sixteen and still an apprentice when the order fell. But most younglings started manifesting stronger powers at your age. Which is usually why they aren’t assigned a master until they’re fourteen or fifteen.”</p><p>Zara couldn’t have appeared more uneasy than right now. She was conflicted on how exactly to feel about this, seeming to settle on general fear. The girl was slow to stand up and head back toward her cabin. “Leave me alone for a while.” </p><p>Val and Ojin's expressions became amazed. The Nautolan woman held her forehead in exasperation. “I’m not sure how to respond.” Val said. “I’m honestly astonished that you dealt with this alone for fourteen years.” </p><p>“I couldn’t risk anybody getting captured and questioned. If you honestly didn’t know, then maybe you would be given a fair trial or even a deal by the Empire. It would have been your best chance.” Cotan justified. </p><p>“Why didn’t you leave?” Ojin asked, remembering the details of how he came to work for her. “I remember telling you that the choice to leave was always an option. Especially after you said you weren’t sure it was safe for you to stay in one place for too long.” </p><p>The former Jedi gave a smile at the memory. “Do you remember what else you said to me?” Cotan asked. “The same night we had that conversation.” </p><p>Her narrowed eyes suddenly widened. She probably remembered that night just as well as he did. “You asked me if I was absolutely fine with hiring a suspicious stowaway.” She recalled. “I said you weren’t any more suspicious than I was. And that Val had a higher chance of killing me in my sleep than you did.” </p><p>“But there was one thing you said that stuck with me, and it’s why I stayed.” He said, but it was clear that Ojin had no idea what exactly he was talking about. “It was after you and Val came back to rescue me from Imperial custody. You said to me 'if you wouldn’t protect those you love, then you don’t truly love anyone.’ …and I decided that I couldn’t turn my back on those that I love.” </p><p>There was a silence from Ojin that only Val was familiar with as she stood up and approached Cotan. She stood in front of him for a brief second, sizing him up before offering a proud smile, giving him a nod and a friendly clap on the shoulder before heading back to the cockpit. </p><p>Val was next to speak up. “Cotan….” The Zabrak didn’t have any words that could capture what he was feeling. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you sooner.” </p><p>The full emotion wasn’t lost on Cotan just because of Val's exact words. “I’m just happy you’re with me now.” </p><p>There wasn’t much time to move out of the way before Val had given the much smaller Twi’lek man a hug. At least that’s what Cotan would tell himself to pretend like he was hesitant to accept the embrace. “Then I’ll make sure to stay with you in the future.” Val said as he stepped back. </p><p>Cotan couldn’t have been more supported by his friends, now he just had to worry about what Raasha would say to him. Val was called up to the cockpit by one of the lights on the wall. Now he was left with them, leaning against the table and staring at the floor. </p><p>They didn’t look up to him to speak, clearly still thinking over what this all meant for the future of their daughter. “You know, Cotan… we have a specific term in Togruti for someone like you.” They began. “We say ‘Nah’daga behm yhe'na.’ Which doesn’t have an exact translation, but it is a term reserved for those that have survived something that should have broken their heart beyond repair, yet they still find ways to love and live on anyway.” </p><p>Cotan treaded carefully in his words. “So not exactly a term used for someone after a petty breakup.” </p><p>The parent let out a chuckle. “No, definitely not. But what I will say is that I am amazed at how far you've come. And how you were able to look beyond your anxiety and tell everyone what you've been through. But I have a question for you, sa'daar. And I hope you have the right answer.” </p><p>“Anything.” </p><p>“How does Zara fight off the Empire, now that they know she’s some kind of threat?” </p><p>Cotan thought carefully. “We have to work together to keep each other safe. That includes Zara.” </p><p>They weighed the answer for a moment but shook their head. “Wrong answer.” They said, walking away, back to Zara’s shared cabin. </p><p>-X- </p><p>ISD Templar </p><p>Drice didn’t even understand what had happened. He came to just as the enemy ship was jumping to hyperspace. When he reported the incident of this unseen pulse to high command, he was met with quite sudden silence. </p><p>“I will report this at once, Major.” Before Drice could even salute the Moff, the holocom cut off. The door opened behind him, but he didn’t have to look back to know it was Agent Kulbe. </p><p>She stayed back, not waiting to be acknowledged. “I have the security holo from the hangar. It wasn’t a pulse weapon as we thought.” Kulbe handed him the disk, where he put it into the holoprojector. The majority of the hangar was visible in the recording, but he only needed to see the intruders. </p><p>The Lasat girl stood at the center, where she frantically looked around the entire hangar. Drice stood at the front, holding the Togruta that clearly had some odd relationship with the Lasat. </p><p>But the more interesting part of this recording was the Twi'lek man that hit the floor moments before the pulse went off. He took a quick look over the Lasat and pulled Captain Lanell to the ground mere seconds before it went off. There was no weapon. The pulse centered around the Lasat child. </p><p>“Have you confirmed any of their identities?” </p><p>“Yes, Major.” Kulbe swiped the image from the holorecording to a few images, belonging to the Twi'lek man, Lasat child and Togruta. “However, it seems that all of them are suspicious in one way or another.” </p><p>“Tell me about the Lasat.” He commanded. </p><p>Kulbe nodded. “Her name on file is Linazara Oxanis Jati. We didn’t have much on her, though there was an Imperial shuttle theft that she was the prime suspect in a few years ago.” She explained. “However, her last name is what I found particularly conspicuous. The Jati name was traced back to the Togruta Jati clan of the Ti tribe on Shili. But the name stopped being used almost ten years ago. The reason being a civil war in the Ti tribe where the defeated side was stripped of their name. The records we have don’t elaborate what name was used for them after the war.” </p><p>“More than likely, it’s a name belonging to the Togruta then. Perhaps they've adopted the child as their own?” </p><p>“Perhaps. We obtained the Imperial registration of the Togruta, but the file has been purged. The form has no name, gender or connections listed. I couldn’t even find their operation records.” She said. </p><p>“Then we go off what we do know. Maybe we can search for the name Jati in any criminal records.” Drice suggested, but Kulbe was already shaking her head. </p><p>“I already did so. I think ICS 111 was smart enough to wipe their file clean of any proper traces. All I could find was that they’re twenty-five, registered as a marksman, and they deserted on the same day Linazara was suspected to have stolen the shuttle.” That was a little hard to believe. No matter how good someone was, it was impossible to wipe a criminal record.</p><p> The agent started pulling up the next file. “Speaking of criminals, the Twi'lek is a listed traitor.” </p><p>The image that was brought up was one of said Twi'lek, clearly younger than eighteen. He wore a hooded brown robe and held a green laser sword. “Jedi survivor, Cotan Tiatkin. Age fifteen when he was reported to be dead at the end of the Clone War, the last known location was Ordonia. I attempted to find who reported him deceased, but I didn’t have the clearance to see the rest of the file.” </p><p>Drice folded his arms, studying the three files. “We have a wayward child, an enigma and a man back from the dead.” He listed. “We have our work cut out for us. Start with the Togruta. We may be able to narrow down their identity by searching through any records we have on the Jati clan, or Ti tribe. I believe the Lasat called them ‘Raasha.’” </p><p>“And what about the Jedi?” Kulbe asked. “Shouldn’t he be our top priority? Or perhaps the Lasat girl that managed to emulate an explosion from nothing?” </p><p>“We are not equipped to detain a Jedi, nor enforced enough for a manhunt. I will report to High Command and request reinforcements, and a specialist.” He reasoned. </p><p>“With all due respect, Major, are you certain there is a need for… that kind of specialist?” Kulbe shifted her weight, attempting to remain as still as possible. </p><p>There was no doubt in Drice's mind that Agent Hanlea Kulbe had the displeasure of meeting any one of the ten Inquisitors. Many would get nervous to meet one of the Inquisitors if they hadn’t before. But there was a clear uneasy fear of Inquisitors that only those who had met them would feel. </p><p>Drice recalled his only meeting with not one but two Inquisitors back when he was still pushing for the rank of Lieutenant. The higher ranking one was a strong human woman that spoke sternly. The poor woman looked as though she hadn’t slept since the Empire was formed. She was calculated in her plans, choosing carefully how to use her assets. Drice learned quite a lot from her. </p><p>The lower ranked of the two was a large Dowutin woman that was rather loud in everything she did. But Drice valued his life far more than he valued the quiet. She clearly didn’t like following orders, but stopped herself from fighting her allies. Instead, her rage was shown in her combat style, being brutish and inelegant in nature. But her commanding Inquisitor never ceased to find a use for her. </p><p>He hadn’t heard from either of them since he was removed from Project Auger. If he were being honest, he would rather not meet either of them again. But he wouldn’t have a choice if they were assigned to this mission. “I believe we will need an expert on the case while we focus on stopping this rogue band of insurgents. We can’t allow our defenses to be neglected because of a powerful hiccup.” Drice reasoned. “You are dismissed, Agent.” </p><p>For a brief moment, Drice hesitated. He knew he had to contact an Inquisitor, but there was something unstable in his mind that quietly begged him to listen. It wasn’t wise to hesitate, and he knew this too, but the little voice told him this wouldn’t end well. </p><p>Instead, he pushed it aside and sent the transmission. Not even a full minute went by before it was answered. He didn’t know who this Inquisitor was, but she appeared to have just returned from some intense fight. She looked rather skinny, but Drice didn’t want to assume that made her any weaker. She wore a black, sleek mask that was obviously stylized to her liking, but not any less frightening than Lord Vader himself. He couldn’t tell how tall she was from the holotable, but it didn’t matter. If she was an Inquisitor, she was terrifying. </p><p>She stared into the holoprojector, for a moment. Drice couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Slowly, the woman took off her helmet, revealing dark red skin, and cold yellow eyes. Her hair was a deep violet, undercut and tied back as though her scalp were burned over and over instead of just cutting it like a normal person. Devaronian by the looks of her; the women of Devaron had bone-like nubs instead of horns, pointed ears, and usually a few symmetrical spots on their face. This Inquisitor made all of those features look like certain death. “Now Major, what could you possibly need from me?” </p><p>He swallowed nervously, but spoke with as much authority and calmness as he could muster. “According to Imperial records of three insurgents, that recently attacked my ship, one of them was identified as Padawan Cotan Tiatkin.” If Drice had blinked, he would have missed the flash that went through her eyes. Nevertheless, he continued. “And upon observing the security footage, the Lasat child he traveled with used some kind of Jedi trick to incapacitate the entire squadron of troopers they were surrounded with.” </p><p>An impression of a smile graced the face of the Inquisitor. “Really?” It wasn’t actually a question, not that Drice would have felt safe answering it if it were. “Well, it looks like you have a problem on your hands, Major. I will arrive by your position in an hour.” The holotable shut off once again before he could offer any salute. Something he was thankful for, so long as the interaction was over until she arrived here.</p><p>He was rather thankful she was coming, even if he was definitely scared of her. Drice’s attention was not fit to focus on the Jedi. No, his attention would have to be on this mysterious Togruta. There was more skill in purging an Imperial combat specialist’s records than in purging the Jedi. Whoever destroyed this record had to be an expert in coding and slicing. Unless they had access to a commanding officer’s port. There might be some truth there.</p><p>There was something else that confused him. They got onto the ship by stating they had a prisoner. ICS 111, and despite the sparse record, they were allowed on board. If this record came to any trained officer, Imperial code would be to assume it’s a fake and attack on sight. But they were given clearance. </p><p>Drice made his way down to the communications center. Whoever had broken this protocol so blatantly had to be relieved of duty. The door had been pried open from when they shot the controls. The center was buzzing with the activity of those working in circles, trying to make sense of the attack. “Attention!” Drice called out. All officers stood up straight, leaving their stations behind them. “Who was working incoming short-range transmissions when the attackers first boarded The Templar?” </p><p>“That would have been officer Bothal.” The lieutenant replied. </p><p>“Where is he now?” </p><p>“He was counted in the casualties of the attack.” </p><p>Of course, he was. “And the commander he transferred the comm to?”</p><p>“Also counted in the casualties.”</p><p>One was a fluke, two was a pattern; this Raasha was desperate not to let anyone see their records. “Who was stationed next to Officer Bothal?” </p><p>“I was, sir.” A thin and small, blonde, woman stepped forward, looking scared out of her wits.</p><p>“Did you catch any glimpse of the prisoner’s record?” </p><p>“I saw it in brief detail, sir.” </p><p>“Was there anything missing from it? Anything that should have been reported?” </p><p>“No sir.” She said. “From what I could see, the file had mostly complete information.” This changed the way Drice had to look at the case. If the record was complete when it was found, but destroyed by the time Kulbe went looking for it, then the file was accessed from the command center and destroyed on their way out. Without a droid with an impressive scomp link or a high-ranking officer's pin number, that should have taken at least a few hours. And even if they managed to get in via droid or pin number, it was a high security, long distance databank. Not even Drice would have been able to wipe a record without triggering a full copy of said record for backup and setting off an alarm. Unless of course, it was approved by a security agent. Or someone using a security agent's pin number. However, their companions were clearly unaware of what they were doing.</p><p>“Could you describe to ISB what you remember from the record?” </p><p>The officer shifted, thinking for a moment, but answered quickly. “I remember some vague details, but I doubt they will be helpful.” </p><p>“Any details would be helpful.” He said, “Report to Agent Kulbe, officer.” </p><p>She saluted, and quickly moved  on her way. “Back to work.” Drice left just behind the officer, heading to the command center to confirm his leading theory. </p><p>Upon arrival in the command center, it was clear there wasn’t much of a fight. The assailant opened the door and immediately began shooting down officers. There were no plasma burns on the consoles, but there were burns on the door and wall. Meaning Jati didn’t miss any of their targets, but the officers that sprang into action did, just before they finished off the room. Considering they were listed as a marksman, that detail would align. </p><p>But what didn’t align was how they were able to get into high profile records and completely wipe any useful information on themself. Drice began searching through what little record he could find of the most recent access to the databank. The access code belonged to ISB-021. Agent Alexandr Kallus. </p><p>Drice used his own access code to look up this ISB agent. He was an accomplished Imperial Security agent, also leading several operations of various planets. There wasn’t anything suspicious in his file; everything was orderly. He graduated from the academy at the top of his class and never disappointed his superiors. What mistakes he did make were never dangerous or career ending.</p><p>Drice scrolled down the list of assignments and operations Kallus was involved in, but one date stood out. It was the same date that ICS-111 was reported as a deserter, and the same date that Linazara was charged with the theft of the shuttle.</p><p>This was a third of the story. A report of one day, one battle, nearly six years ago, that gave him one strand of the web. Now he knew that not only was Linazara there, but his mysterious Togruta had to be as well.</p><p>The Siege of Lasan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>